


Clumsy Liar

by chocolafied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 264 spoilers, F/M, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-posting this on AO3. How Chapter 264 SHOULD have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Liar

"So she must be very important to you, right?"

"Ah…" Jellal paused, being somewhat caught off guard. His surprised expression changed into a soft smile that Erza couldn't see. "Yeah…" Even now, the blue haired man's blush remained on his face.

"So, she's your reason for living," the scarlet haired woman stated.

Pause.

A low chuckling could be heard from the mage sitting by Erza.

"I think so…" he finally answered. Now, it was Erza's turn to chuckle lightly.

"Jellal." Jellal looked up. He was greeted with a surprise the moment he did look up; Erza closing in on him. His black eyes dilated and his mouth fell open.

"Wha-" Now  _this_ was something he wasn't expecting; Erza  _kissing_  him, actually  _kissing_  him.

A few seconds went by before she pulled back, staring him in the eye and smiling softly with her arms around his neck.

"You're still a clumsy liar, just like before." The scarlet haired mage then closed her eyes, still smiling as she pressed her forehead against his.

It tool Jellal a few extra moments to snap out of it before he smirked lightly. No words could leave his mouth, even if he wanted them to. His eyelids slid halfway closed as his hand reached around and grabbed the back of her head.

"Erza…"

Her eyes opened slightly before they closed again and her mouth parted willingly as she gave herself into the temporary bliss again.

Jellal would never admit it, but Erza for once was wrong;  _Both_  of them were clumsy liars.


End file.
